Humphrey's secret
by bmiller0710
Summary: As Humphrey is leaving jasper he has one more thing to say to Kate... Read to find out what it is this is my first fanfic so this ought to be fun:D BIG thanks to The-crazy-lone-wolf77 for his small tips and tricks this story has been bumped up to m by request of viewers
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey was thinking hard "should I tell her"? He asked himself aloud.

"Tell who what"? Came the angelic voice of Kate… as the gorgeous golden female wolf came out of the cover of a bush.

"OH! hey there Kate… um I was just going to tell you I was leaving jasper" Humphrey said trying to hide his sorrow from Kate but it was useless he knew he could never leave jasper without complications.

"WHAT!" Kate screamed "you can't leave jasper" Kate had about one million thoughts going through her head…"**why is he leaving what if I never see him again I need him but this stupid law…**" Kate's thoughts were interrupted by Humphrey s voice.

Humphrey started backing away while saying "Kate you have it good here don't fallow me I beg you I'm going to fix something I wronged long ago…" As he turned his fur started to change color from its normal grey color to completely white…

"H-Humphrey… what's going on… your fur is changing color!" Kate nearly screamed

"Kate I'm not a normal wolf please just let me go I can't wait around here and let the ones I love die because of me" Humphrey begged little did Kate know that he actually needed her permission to go.

"okay… but Humphrey-" Kate was cut short as she saw the white blur take off at and incredible speed "I love you" Kate whispered as Kate watched the wolf guardian run off…

**_Okay how was that for a first chapter? I need Harsh/constructive/nice criticism in the comments so I can become a better writer please PM me if its on the harsh side lol also i know it was extremely short but that will come as i get better Ty and keep read'n_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back today I'm going for double the words this chap! Ty for your PM's so let's see what Kate thinks about all of this…ON WITH THE STORIE!**

Kate was in the main alpha den silently crying to herself '**what didn't he tell me? I always tell him what's wrong with me or if anything new happened well… except for that one thing I guess I just don't know how to tell him I lo-'**Kate's thoughts were cut short.

"KATE!" screamed Lily as she sprinted into the den.

"Lily what's got into you?" Kate asked her younger sister.

"Kate I did it I finally did it!" Lily was almost shaking with excitement.

"Did what Lily?" Kate asked starting to get annoyed by her sister this normally didn't happen it just Humphrey has ran off doing who knows what was really starting to get her depressed…

"I finally caught my tail!"Lily almost screamed

Kate just paw- palmed her face "Lily why are you so excited about that?" sounding a little bit too aggressive though…

"wow Kate did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Because your being a meanie-head!"Lily yelled as she got up to walk away Kate did something she never had before Kate walked up to her sister and she slapped her. After this Kate started crying she didn't know what she was doing she quickly ran up to her sister and did something no one was expecting she gave her a hug and let it all out…

"LILY IM SO SORRY ITS JUST HUMPHRYE LEFT TO GO SOME WHERE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WHITHOUT HIM I FEEL SO LOST I LOVE HIME SO MUCH BUT LILY THIS STUPID PACK LAW WONT LET ME LOVE HIM THE WAY I WANT TO I CANT STAND IT ANY MORE!"Kate actually screamed into her sisters fur.

Kate was sobbing she lost all power in her legs and just fell over and then came eve…

"Kate…"eve said in almost a whisper

"what" Kate asked her mother

"There are things you need to know about Humphrey" Eve told her depressed daughter

"Like what?" Kate asked

"Well let's start from the beginning" Eve said laying down to get comfy "Okay Kate have you heard the legend of the guardians?" Eve asked Kate and Lily.

Kate thought real hard and then she remembered it was one of favorite stories from her pup-hood Kate smiled "yea"

"Good now Kate those are not legends they are true there is one guardian for every single pack sent by Centurion (wolf god) they often take up the omega roll in a pack and we must inform you that Humphrey just so happens to be a guardian but something happened to him a long time ago witch I will tell you later… I have the odd feeling he is going to fix what he wronged." Eve fished the short version of his story.

"Mom?" Lily asked

"Yes dear?" Eve asked her younger daughter

"I was wondering what the difference is between a guardian and a normal wolf?"Lily asked cutely.

"well they can change fur color from grey to a pure white and also black as to be more stealthy… they are far more skilled than the best alpha solider and much smarter than the genus omega… they can only have one true love that they must guard hints the name guardian and if they are to ever need to leave more than a 100 miles from this person they must ask permission from this wolf… the only way you could tell if this person was a guardian is there eyes they are frost cold blue… and if the wolf they love missed them enough they can actually communicate through there thoughts" Eve finished this last part leaving out a few things she would let Humphrey explain when he returns.

Kate sprinted out of the den to a meadow she needed to think straight.

"What if I'm his true love?" Kate asked herself

"**You are**" said a voice in Kate's head.

Kate screamed "What the hell?" starting to panic a little

"**Kate calm down its just Humphrey**" Humphrey said threw his and her thoughts.

"**HUMPHREY!**" Kate screamed in her head

Humphrey chuckled to himself "**Kate listen to your mother what she speaks is true I must go I will talk to you tomorrow… ask me if you need anything ill see you tomorrow**"

Kate was almost jumping with joy "**okay Humphrey… oh yah Humphrey?**" Kate asked she had something she wanted to tell him.

Humphrey answered "**Yes?**"

At this point Kate was extremely nervous

"**I-I-I-I L-Love you…**" Kate studier out.

"**Love is the most bland way of explaining my feelings for you Kate a simple understatement but I love you with all my being**" Humphrey stated calmly.

At this Kate fainted with the biggest smile on her face Humphrey just chuckles to himself "** sleep well my angel**"

_**How was the for chap two? Tell me how you feel about this Ty and keep read'n!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I'm back today with another chapter for Humphreys secret! I love the reviews you guys are the BEST its slowly starting to come easier for me to write and you know what that means? (drum role) dadadaddadadaddadad… oh I'm just screwing with yah but still it dose mean LONGER CHAPTERS! Yay… now that your all exited ON WITH THE STORIE! (also I want to hear your thoughts should I keep it this way at a T rating and keep it rather calm or do you want me to bump it to M and get a little more violent/lovee doveie (wtf how would you spell that?);) you all have the choice and you all know what I mean so please no random comments on this last ramble here okay lol now you are all annoyed ON WITH THE STORIE AGEN!**_

Humphreys POV:

I've been running through this stupid mountain range for the past day or so… and I'm really starting to sick of it. I'm making a marathon run to Alaska and frump there ill try and fix what I have done but at this point I'm starting to get a burning feeling in all my legs my paws are raw and I miss home and I still have another good week of running to go. So I walked to the peak of this stupid mountain and looked around to see if I could spot a den…

"wow is this all there is up here its very grey…" Humphrey asked himself looking over the incredibly bland landscape all there was for miles was clouds and snow.

At this point he was wishing he took the valley instead over the mountains its just that would have brought another week to this stupid trip but this needed to happen otherwise bad things would happen to his pack and Kate… Humphrey took a big deep breath and about crapped himself.

"Humphrey…" asked the female voice behind him

Humphrey turned around knowing this voice very well and saw a pure white wolf with black eyes and very muscular at that… there in front of him stood Centurion

"O-oh h-hey t-there Centurion what a nice surprise…" Humphrey studderd out.

"Humphrey you don't need to fear me you should know that out of all the wolfs in this world…" Cent said with a warm smile.

"Cent you know I'm sorry for rejecting you… " Humphrey started only to be interrupted by cent

"I know Humphrey but I do really wish you would change your mind…"cent said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"cent you know I'm bound to Kate and I do actually have real feelings for her and I have already decided that I'm going to give up my immortality to spend the rest of eternity with her…" Humphrey explained

"Humphrey why though… I made you just for me to not be so lonely up here…" She was cut off by Humphrey when he said this.

"get over it!" Humphrey yelled "please you cant hurt anyone else I've cared for over your jealousy cent you know it and I know it now if you please let me return to my pack…" Humphrey whispered the last part quietly .

"okay…" cent was crying not that uncommon of a thing in her rule though

"**morning Humphrey**" Kate's voice rang in his ears.

"**Kate right now isn't the best time but hey love good morning**" Humphrey replied wile cent just looked at him oddly…

"**is something wrong Humphrey?**" Kate asked quizzically.

"**at the moment I'm talking to an old… Friend**" Humphrey stated he couldn't tell her yet about the beginning not just of his life but the universe but there wasn't much of a gap between those two things.

"**Who ar-**" Kate was cut off by cent entering Humphreys mind to talk with them as well…

"**hello Kate daughter of Winston and eve false pack leaders of the western pack of jasper…**" cent greeted a little to formally…

"**How do you kno- wait what do you mean false leaders? And by the way who are you?**" Kate asked in her head very confused as to how another female got in there long distance calling to each other.

"**I Kate am Centurion wolf god and creator of all things… also X mate to Humphrey…**" cent simply said calmly.

**OHHHHHHHH SANP now you all hate me cliffhanger! Hhehehehe let's see what Kate has to say to all of this and find out Humphreys real full story tomorrow most likely**** hope you all engoy! Ty and keep read'n! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys/gals I am back reason I didn't update is the point I needed to know what you want the rating to be also I had a friend over for the weekend but I am back and the story is going to be bumped to M… if any of you do have a problem with this please tell me the reason I'm writing is to hopefully brighten your day**** well here we go… ON WITH THE STORY!**

"What…?" Kate asked (a lot like when Humphrey was in the tree when Kate met BARF!)

"yes Kate there is a reason the there is and big fat X right before the mate part" Humphrey growled

"oh…I see" Kate sounded a little depressed.

"Cent leave now…. Kate I need to tell you about myself" Humphrey stated

Cent wouldn't leave there long distance 'calling' so Humphrey told Kate to stay where she is.

"Humphrey you know teleporting is dangerous right?" cent asked she was still crying about earlier

"yes but to get away from you and see Kate I believe it is worth it!" Humphrey yelled he was pissed off that cent had to bring this up now.

"Kate Hun go outside please I rather not hit my head" Humphrey said

"okay" Kate had no idea what he was doing but if she go to see Humphrey agen then it was worth it although she felt like slapping him she did still love him she was just utterly confused.

All of a sudden there was a huge flash and then Kate heard screaming she looked up and saw nothing looked down there was a hole in the ground and Humphrey came screaming threw it and was tossed ten feet in the air and landed next to Kate with a "ouch…"

"OH MY LORD HUMPHREY!" Kate yelled in worry for her mate

Humphrey stood up and shook himself he looked up just to get tackled agen by an crazy Kate.

"Hi there Kate how are you?"Humphrey asked rubbing the back of his neck he was nervous about telling Kate his story but before she answered another flash appeared

"Fuck" was all Humphrey said before cent came flying threw another hole.

Kate looked at this wolf in front of her and realized that it was cent.

"Cent what the hell why did you fallow me?"Humphrey asked getting into a defensive stance in front of Kate his fur started turning from white (remember he was in the mountains) to its normal grey Cent had killed every mortal she has met aside from pack leaders and the humans.

"oh you can't tell the story without me…" cent growled looking at Kate the one who has Humphreys heart… her heart…

"said who?!"Humphrey screamed still protecting Kate who has unnoticeably fainted from extreme confusion.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK HUMPHREY! IM YOUR GOD!" cent snarled.

"YOU ARNT MY GOD CENT YOU GAVE ME ALL YOUR POWERS AND ONE MORE MAKING ME THE GOD!"Humphrey yelled.

" AND WHAT IS THAT POWER HUMPHREY HUH? WHAT IS IT!"they were going at it like mad dogs

"YOU GAVE ME THE POWER TO LOVE!" Humphrey yelled with a small smile he knew he beat her "something you sure as hell don't have…" Humphrey stated with a small smile.

Cent looked at Humphrey she knew she lost she just said "I love you…"

Humphrey was mad now more then before "bull you have no clue what love is do you? Cent love isn't all about sex!" Humphrey knew this would get her but she needed to understand that she wasn't in love it was lust… (no guys I'm not going where you think I am lol)

"what-ever Humphrey what would you know?" cent said she was happy that he finally was calming down a little bit or so she thought.

"I will show you what love is cent you already should knowing how I am around Kate also please stop snooping into my thoughts…" Humphrey said the last bit with a little venom.

Just then Kate woke up to the wolfs fighting she looked at Humphrey and put her paw on his back.

Humphrey felt this paw and immediately calmed down.

"Now cent if you would kindly go…" Humphrey said a lot calmer than before.

"okay…" cent whispered ash she fell through another hole.

"Im sorry Kate i-" Humphrey was cut off by Kate's warm lips on his.

Believe it or not this was their first kiss Humphrey immediately fell on the ground rubbing his back (like a dog dose when it itches its back I think that's the funniest thing ever!)

Kate just giggled at how he was how could she possibly be mad at him he was her everything…

**Hey guys ik I said his story was going to be this chap but this got kind of long for me so ill put that up tomorrow i hope this chapter wasn't confusing tell me what you think pleeeeeeeasssssssseeee? Ty and keep read'n!**


End file.
